Chance or Destiny
by DarkMatterKumos
Summary: In the future many things have changed. Yet some have stayed the same. Gary's daughter is now ten and starting on her own journey with a younge man from town. Along the way they meet interesting people and pokemon, as well as about themselves. UP FOR ADOPTION! i am sorry for those who like this story but no drive to continue. If someone takes it over let me know please.
1. Getting a Pokémon

AN: Hey I was looking threw my old things and decided one thing; they stunk. I can do so much better now so in my free time, which will most likely be that five hour gap between two of my college classes that I will be doing this. So without any further comments here is the revision of Chance or Destiny.

Chapter One: Getting a Pokémon

Sitting in a forest a small town seemed to be placed without damaging any of the nature around it. The whole atmosphere of the town seemed to radiate purity. Though there was not always peace in the small town, any conflict usually came from the children fighting about something or other around the arcade in the center of town; this is where are story begins.

"Hey did you hear there is a girl in the arcade winning like crazy!" A boy exclaimed to his friends. The small group of boys looked at him as though he was crazy. He moved his hand towards the arcade as he rushed to the entrance. With a shrug all of the other boys rushed after him.

"Alright boys and girls who wants to see if they can beat the one and only powerhouse Scarlet!" The announcer for the arcade called over the speakers as he stood next to a fighting area in the center of the building. It was their newest game, a fighting one that put two people in a fight against each other while showing hit points on a screen above. It was set up to be a real life fighter.

The person who was in question stood tall in the center of the area. Her face covered by the helmet used for the game, not even able to see her chin as it covered the entire face. Her baggy blue jeans were covered with leg braces for the game while her shoes were strapped into the boots. The arms of her black long-sleeved shirt were covered by the arm guards while her hands were in black fingerless gloves. Besides for protection they were also used as sensors for the game, to register each hit.

"Hmp I'll take here she doesn't seem so tough," A boy with blue hair smirked as he walked out of the group. His buff five foot four inch body seemed to tower over her lithe five foot frame as he stepped into the arena. Scarlet smirked behind her helmet as she looked up at him, waiting for the signal to start.

"Ready to lose little girl," He mocked as the bell to start sounded. The boy rushed in the second the sound reached his ears. A small smile reached Scarlet's lips.

"Heh you wish," She laughed. Gracefully she moved to the left before bringing her elbow down hard on his back. Gasping in pain the boy fell to the ground with a rather loud thud. Remaining still Scarlet smiled down at him. Moving back just a few inches she brought her leg up, ready to bring it down on his leg to finish the match.

"Scarlet Oak get your butt over here this instant!" A man with semi-long brown hair hollered at her. His cloudy blue eyes seemed to be a mix of anger but hidden behind them was pride from seeing her take down someone that much larger than her. The Arcanine at his side seemed to chuckle slightly when Scarlet looked over at them.

"Aww but dad," Whined Scarlet as she let her leg fall down at her side.

"Now young lady you are supposed to be at your great-grandfather's lab right now," He told her, running a hand threw his hair. The move earned a laugh from Arcanine. He looked down, giving her a false glare before looking back at Scarlet.

Seeing her father was getting impatient Scarlet sighed while starting to remove her equipment. Getting to the helmet last she pulled it off. Finally free her long brown hair cascaded down to the middle of her back. Moving the bangs out of her clouded blue eyes she jumped down off the arena.

"Hey wimpy next time you won't be so lucky," She laughed while removing a hair tie from her pants pocket. Putting her hair into a high ponytail she ran over to her father. Scratching Arcanine behind the ear earned her a purr as the three walked out of the arcade.

Walking up the long path acting as a driveway for the lab Scarlet ran ahead of them. Reaching the front door to the lab she swung it open, sliding threw it. Rolling his eyes her father followed in calmly, Arcanine at his side.

Hearing the three walk in an older looking man walked out of a back room. His short white hair seemed to give off his age some but his appearance looked surprisingly young for a man with a great granddaughter. Seeing Scarlet near the doorway to the back he smiled looking over at his grandson.

"Ah I see you found her Gary," He laughed.

"Yes she was in the arcade again Grandpa," Gary sighed. Scarlet huffed causing her great-grandfather, or known more as Professor Samuel Oak, to laugh as he ruffled her hair.

"Great grandpa don't do that," Scarlet whined before looking up at him, "Hey do you still have a Pokémon for me?"

"Yes, yes I do," Professor Oak laughed while making a motion for her to follow him. Following him to the back room she blinked seeing a boy in there as well. He seemed to about her age but a few inches taller, his spiked black hair seeming to give him an extra half inch in height. His baggy black jeans and shirt hid his frame well. Getting a good look at his eyes when he turned hearing the group enter she bit back a gasp. His eyes were a haunting faded green.

"Oh I must have forgotten to tell you you're not the only one getting a Pokémon today Scarlet," Professor Oak told her, "Meet Yoko Strike, Yoko this is my great granddaughter Scarlet."

"Hey," Yoko raised his hand while saying this in a friendly manner.

"Hiya," Scarlet smiled, giving him a small bow of her head. Clapping his hands together Professor Oak got the two ten year olds attention.

"Now Yoko you can pick first if you wish," He told him.

Yoko smiled as he walked up to the circular table in the center of the room. Looking at the two remaining red and white pokéballs he debated on which one to pick. Deciding on the one to the right of him he smiled. Grasping the small ball in his hand he pushed the white button on the front of it. A small bright red beam shot out in front of him before rapidly taking the shape of a creature. When the light cleared a blue turtle looked up at him smiling, though its hands were at the side of his orange topped and yellow bellied shell.

"All right a Squirtle!" Yoko laughed while picking up the water turtle. Squirtle laughed, rubbing his head on Yoko's shoulder as he hugged his trainer. Everyone smiled at the scene as Scarlet walked up to the table. Moving his head from Yoko's shoulder Squirtle watched her lightly grab the remaining pokéball.

Pressing the center button just a Yoko had the same red light appeared. Clearing away a small orange dragonling shook his head, the end of its tail engulfed in a small flame. Smiling up at Scarlet its bright blue eyes shined with laughter. Scarlet smiled back, ecstatic to have a Charmander.

Looking around his surrounding Charmander's bright eyes soon widen in slight fear. Seeing Squirtle the small fire dragonling hid behind Scarlet's leg. This caused both Yoko and Scarlet to laugh as she picked Charmander up.

"Hey it's ok Charmander, Squirtle isn't going to hurt you," She told him in a calm voice. Yoko picked up Squirtle before tickling him, earning a laugh from the little turtle. Gary went up to Scarlet, picking her up causing her to laugh.

"Luck sweetie make me proud," He told her as he sat her down on her feet before handing her a pack full of everything she needed. She smiled before grabbing Charmander's pokéball. Aiming it at him the red light surrounded the dragonling before he was returned back into it. Clipping him onto her belt she saw Yoko let Squirtle down before he pulled a red cloth from his pocket. Lifting his right arm Yoko tied it securely yet comfortably to Squirtle's arm. Making sure it wouldn't fall he returned Squirtle to his pokéball and clipped it to his belt.

As he headed to the door Scarlet looked around. Rubbing the back of her head she started to get confused as to why he was all alone. Finally before he left she decided to voice her question.

"Um Yoko how come your parents are not here to see you off?" She asked. Spinning on his heals he glared at her.

"How could they when they have been gone since I was four year old!" He screamed before tearing out of the lab.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," She muttered as she just stared at the spot he had occupied. Professor Oak rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to do as Scarlet slowly walked out of the lab.

Taking a path leading threw the forest she looked around the area. Hearing leaves rustling to her right her head snapped in that direction. Busting out of the bushes her eyes widen seeing the Pokémon in front of her.

It was short, barely two feet tall. It was a rustic red with a bright red tuff of hair between its ears, red paws to go with six red curly tails swishing in the wind behind it. It was a Vulpix, which shouldn't have been in the area.

"Go Charmander!" Scarlet hollered when she saw the Vulpix crouch down, reading to attack by the way its amber eyes hardened.

"Chaaar!" Charmander hollered as he emerged, flexing lightly. The two fire types just stared each other in the eyes, waiting for one to make the first move.

"Charmander scratch attack!" Scarlet cried out. Charmander flexed his three claws before running at Vulpix. The fox moved to the side, Charmander only getting air. Without missing a beat he turned on his heels, hitting Vulpix with his tail. Getting tripped up Vulpix couldn't move in time as Charmander's claws raked across her back.

"Charmander that's enough!" Scarlet commanded before recalling him when she saw Vulpix unable to move. Taking an empty pokéball off of her belt she threw it at the Vulpix.

Hitting it on the shoulder the pokéball opened before the red light shot out. Engulfing Vulpix it pulled in ward before dropping to the ground. The white button in the center blinked red as it twitched for a moment. Making a small ping sound the button stopped flashing, Vulpix was caught.

Walking over Scarlet smiled while rubbing her thumb across the top, as if trying to soothe the Vulpix inside. Vulpix looked up at her from inside the ball confused, having never met a human showing so much kindness before. Placing Vulpix's pokéball on her belt she continued on her path to Viridian City.

End AN: Well there you have it, this is actually more than double its original length, and I'm glad I decided to redo this, it's already light years better than the original.


	2. A New Travel Companion

AN: Here's chapter two, I hope you enjoyed chapter one and that you enjoy this one as well. By the way I am still debating on just redoing the chapters or if I should add a few in between chapters as well. In the original I skipped a few badges and was wondering if I should add those battles in or just skip over them like I did previously. I also just skip over two of the leagues though I mention the outcome of both; again should I add them in or not? Can you guys give me a little advice on the matter?

Chapter Two: A New Travel Companion

Continuing down the path Scarlet looked around in amazement at how clear and clean everything looked. No matter how many times she saw it or Pallet she was amazed at just how little the area seemed to be affected by the humans living in and around the area.

Feeling violent shaking coming off of her belt caused Scarlet to stop dead in her tracks. Looking down she noticed the pokéball holding Vulpix was rattling. Moving her hand down to see what the matter was she instantly froze. As if she had pressed the button the red beam of light shot out of the pokéball, stopping inches in front of her. As the light receded Vulpix looked up at her, a smile beaming on the little female foxes face.

"Vulpix what are you doing girl, you have to go back into you're pokéball," Scarlet told her calmly, kneeling down in front of her. Vulpix shook her head while looking up at Scarlet with pleading eyes.

"All right all right you can stay out but do behave," Scarlet laughed as Vulpix jumped into her arms. Yipping happily Vulpix licked Scarlet's face all over. Laughing louder Scarlet continued on her way to the city.

Getting to the outer check point Scarlet blinked hearing a loud whistle. Looking up she saw a tall woman dressed in all blue standing in front of her. The resident Officer Jenny.

"Where did you get the fire pokémon and why is it in your arms young lady?" Jenny demanded her arms crossed over her chest. Scarlet looked the older women up and down, easily seeing the pokéball that held a Growlith or another canine pokémon.

"Uh she's mine, I just caught her a couple miles back and she is in my arms because she just refuses to stay in her pokéball," Scarlet explained, "Why are you asking ma'am?" As she finished talking though Scarlet fished into her pocket. Pulling out her pokédex she flipped it open to the trainer information screen. Looking down Jenny nodded seeing the information correct.

"Sorry about the suspicions but trainer your age just came threw here," Jenny explained, "He was burned rather bad as well, poor dear had to rush him to the hospital."

"A trainer, did he has black hair so spiked it gave him at least half an inch to his height and faded green eyes?" Scarlet asked. Internally she told herself it wasn't any of her business but she was still concerned.

"Yes that fit's the description but why do you want to know?" Jenny questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"He's a friend of mine; can you take me to the hospital he is at please?" Scarlet asked, giving Jenny her best puppy dog eyes. Rubbing the back of her head Jenny sighed as she nodded.

"Well I can see you're worried…it goes against the rules but I can take you," Jenny made a follow me motion as she finished. Getting out her bike Scarlet jumped on the back with Vulpix held tight in her arms. Starting it Jenny took off, reaching the hospital in only a few minutes. Scarlet laughed, jumping off the bike. In her arms Vulpix was now a ball of red fluff, resembling a Meowth after sticking it tongue in a light socket.

"Thank you for the ride ma'am," Scarlet told her before Jenny took off back to her post. Walking into the door she stilled hearing a loud cry coming from down the hall. Darting forward she passed nurses calling for her to stop. Grabbing the wall she skidded to a stop, her jaw dropping at the sight in front of her.

There in the middle of the hallway was a Squirtle fighting with two doctors, desperate to reach a room behind them. Seeing a red band on the pokémon's arm between all of the bandages gave her a clear guess it belonged to Yoko and his room was the one he wanted into. Getting onto her knees she patted her leg.

"Squirtle over here, its Scarlet, come on you don't need to be hurt any more," She called, her voice calming. Turning his head Squirtle cried as he launched himself into her arms, not minding Vulpix. As Vulpix moved to perch on her shoulders Scarlet stood with Squirtle cradled in her arms.

"This Squirtle belongs to the boy in that room, I don't understand why you won't let him in, he won't do anything to injure him," Scarlet demanded as she stared down the older men.

"Fine fine take the reptile in, we don't care anymore," One of the doctors exclaimed before both walked away, their heads shaking. Scarlet smiled down victorious at Squirtle before slowly opening the door. A gasp left her lips seeing the condition Yoko was in. Bandages donned his entire left arm, his hand the only part uncovered. It paired with the bandage on his right side, from waist to arm pit, and the one covering his right cheek.

Taking a shaky breath Scarlet walked over. Resting down next to the bed she let go of Squirtle. The little turtle smiled at her before scaling onto the bed. Vulpix settled in Scarlet's lap as she saw Yoko barley open his eyes.

"Hmm Scarlet?" Yoko scratched out, his vision slightly blurred.

"Ya it's me Yoko, Squirtle is here to," Scarlet laughed as Squirtle snuggled close to Yoko. He laughed, patting him on the head before sitting up better.

"Have you worried did I boy?" He asked, Squirtle nodding his head with fake anger on his face. He then laughed, just happy Yoko was better.

"So what exactly happened?" Scarlet questioned, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well it was weird a pack of different fire pokémon attacked me," Yoko told her, rubbing his head with his good arm, "Squirtle was already hurt by a flock of Spearows so I tried to fight them off and well you can see what happened." As he finished telling her what happened a nurse walked in. She smiled seeing the small group before handing a forum to Yoko.

"Since you are awake young man you can leave as soon as you're up to it," She explained in a calm voice. She then turned and walked out the room towards another. Yoko smiled before scooping Squirtle into his arms and standing up. Scarlet laughed while grabbing his bag for him as they walked out of his room.

Carefully making their way to the counter Yoko leaned on it. Waving his hand a nurse handed him the various forums. Reading them over he sighed where he had to before handing them back. In returned he was handed medicine for the pain and extra medicated wrappings. He smiled at them before nearly running out the door with Squirtle at his side, Scarlet and Vulpix directly behind them.

"So wanna grab a bite?" Scarlet asked before laughing when Yoko's stomach made itself known.

"Ya, but I don't have any more cash on me," Yoko sighed as a faint blush formed on his cheeks.

"Hey it's alright, my treat." Scarlet told him before gently dragging him towards one of the many restaurants. Finding one that allowed pokémon the two grabbed a large booth. Sitting down Squirtle stuck to Yoko's side while Vulpix lay down in Scarlet's lap. Grabbing the pokéball from her waist Scarlet clicked on the center button.

Charmander shook his head as he was released. Taking in a deep breath he looked around before squeaking. Latching onto Scarlet's side he stayed as far from Squirtle as he could. His actions caused the two trainers to laugh as Scarlet rubbed his head. The little dragonling leaned into her hand, purring loud.

As soon as the food arrived Yoko put his hand over his face. The second his bowl hit the table Squirtle dived right in, making a mess. Charmander laughed as both he and Vulpix ate calmly, Vulpix shaking her head momentarily. Letting out a laugh Scarlet reached over and gave Yoko a pat on the back.

As soon as the five were finished Scarlet paid for the meal. Waking out she turned to look at Yoko, who at the moment was occupied with giving Squirtle a head rub.

"Hey Yoko what do you think about us traveling together, I mean that way nothing bad can happen to us?" Scarlet asked, rubbing her arm.

"Heheh, Sure Scarlet it sounds fun, not to mention exciting," Yoko laughed.

"Oh really, your adventure so far seems to have been exciting with out me being around," Scarlet huffed, playfully hitting him in his right arm.

"Ok ok you have a point, no hitting," Yoko laughed, rubbing his arm lightly. Scarlet nodded as she beamed. Taking out Charmander's pokéball she called him back. Shrinking it down she laughed as he waved at her when she looked down. Attaching him back to her belt Vulpix leaped onto her back as the four made their way out of down.

"I was curious, why didn't you put Vulpix in her pokéball along with Charmander?" Yoko questioned.

"Oh well she just don't like being inside of it unlike him that's all," Scarlet explained while rubbing Vulpix under her chin, "So why forcer her into it."

"Ah good point, Squirtle just refuses and sticks his tongue out at me whenever I try to put him in," Yoko laughed. He reached down, patting the turtle on the head. Who in returned moved one finger to just below his eye. Pulling down the skin he stuck his tongue out at the same time. His actions causing both trainers to laugh as Yoko shook his head good naturedly.

Walking out of the city almost instantly they found themselves in Viridian forest. The moment inside something strange occurred. A Weedle jumped down from a tree, landing in front of them. That wasn't the strange part though, since bug pokémon were always falling out of a tree and most of the time on someone's head. What made it strange were its actions. The little caterpillar lowered its head and charged at Scarlet.

Letting out a sound of surprise Scarlet moved out of the way. As she moved the horn just scratched her, tearing a line threw her shirt and a shallow cut on her arm. Holding her arm she leaned against a tree, frozen in place.

"Go Squirtle!" Yoko hollered. Squirtle jumped in front of Scarlet the second Weedle went in for another charge. Skidding to a stop Weedle stared Squirtle down.

"Bubble, now!" Ordered Yoko. Squirtle smirked before changing his stance. Moving his legs apart he grounded himself more. Throwing his head back the little turtle took in a deep breath of air. As Weedle moved in for a poison sting he lurched forward. Breathing out a large number of bubbles flew from his mouth. Hitting Weedle's skin it felt like a small bomb going off on its skin. Crying out Weedle flew back before coming to a stop and shaking its head.

"Squir Squirt," Squirtle mocked a large smirk on his face. Weedle cried out, its face bright red. Squirtle rounded his shoulders as he looked at Yoko, waiting for a command.

"Finish this off with a head butt," Yoko told him, watching intently. Squirtle nodded before stiffing his stance. Standing as a rock it didn't even seem as if he was breathing. Weedle cried out again before charging, its head down. Getting with in range Squirtle charged, moving to the side at the last second. His maneuver caught the bug off guard causing it to stop. Taking aim Squirtle lowered his head before slamming into Weedle from the side.

The little bug flew into a tree hard. Bark flaked off from the spot it hit as leaves fluttered down. Taking a pokéball from his pant pocket Yoko enlarged it, seeing Weedle's blank face. Throwing it at the bug he smiled as it hit. Moving away from the pokémon a bream of red light shot out before drawing the bug in. Landing on the ground the ball didn't even shake before the center turned white.

"Wow…thanks I…I froze for a moment," Scarlet explained as Yoko picked up the pokéball. He patted Squirtle on the head before picking up the pokémon and walking back over to Scarlet.

"Hey it's alright, I would have froze to if that happened," Yoko laughed before getting serious, "But what's odd it Weedle went after you like a lot of bug pokémon go after fire types."

"That's odd though, since Vulpix is in my bag at the moment digging for treats," Scarlet explained as she removed her bag. Sitting it on the ground she pulled out the fox, who was half in side. As she was extracted Vulpix looked at Scarlet trying to act innocent, which was hard since a bag of treats hung from her mouth. The little fox smiled the best she could as Scarlet pulled the bag away.

"Don't try the innocent act, it wont work those are for later," She told her while putting her bag back on. Scooping Vulpix back into her arms she looked at Yoko. He just laughed before they started walking on.

End AN: Well that's it; man again its double the original. Hope you liked it and please review. Oh if you were wondering about the part when Charmander waved at Scarlet in his pokéball I got that from Pokémon Adventure/Pokémon Special. In that comic the red tops are see threw and the pokémon can interact with and see their trainers threw it. See you next chapter, hope you keep reading.


	3. Weird Night

AN: Here is chapter three. This one was only a page in the original so I do not know how long it will be in the rewrite. However, it is important in showing a tad more into whom Scarlet is, you will understand at the end of the chapter, enjoy.

Chapter Three: Weird Night

Continuing to walk the two trainers soon found themselves in a spacious clearing with a small pond towards the center. Looking around Yoko nodded his head, pulling his bag off his shoulders. Squirtle smiled, diving into a small pond nearby. Surfacing he floated around on his back as Vulpix laid on the bank.

"Well it appears there are no bug pokémon in the area," Yoko commented as he sat down.

"Good, I rather not get attacked again," Scarlet, sighed as she laid on her back, "I still don't get why Weedle attacked me." Not saying a sound Yoko fished out a pokéball from his pocket. Scarlet stiffened noticing the previously mentioned bug nestled inside. Clicking the center Yoko released Weedle causing Scarlet to look at him with a wide, Stanler caught in the headlights look.

"W…what are you doing," Scarlet stuttered, her eyes trained on the yellow caterpillar, "I must tell you me and bug pokémon have never met eye to eye." Weedle noticing Scarlet lowered his head, waiting for any sudden movements.

"Wait just relax, act as if you don't even notice it as if you have no interest," Yoko told her as he eyed Weedle. His hand was still on the pokéball as precaution to an attack. Nodding Scarlet let out a deep breath, letting her mussels relax completely. Putting her hands behind her head, she stared up at the roaming clouds.

Looking a little confuse Weedle tilted his head before making his way over to her. Out of the corner of her eye Scarlet saw Vulpix, raise herself to her feet. Her tails wagging as she readied to saver her trainer, just in case. Getting within a few centimeters Weedle stretched out and sniffed gently, his large pink nose moving ever so slightly.

"Wee Weedle!" He cried out before jumping onto Scarlet's stomach. A large smile gracing his face. Vulpix smiled seeing there was no danger coming to her trainer, as she lowered herself back onto the bank. Resting her head on her paws, she closed her eyes, deciding on a slight nap.

"Well it appears Weedle doesn't see you as a threat anymore Scarlet," Yoko explained as he stood. Walking over he scooped the bug into his arms. Rubbing his stomach Yoko held up the pokéball. Recalling the bug, he laid back down, latching the pokéball next to Squirtle's on his pants.

As the sun set the two started making camp. Opening their backpacks each pulled out a sleeping bag. Scarlet took it on herself to unfold and set them up as Yoko tried to start a fire. Gathering wood, he made a small pit. Sitting in front of it, he started striking a rock against a flint. Not ever a spark came into view. Scarlet sat cross legged on her sleeping bag, watching him. Hearing her laugh for what seemed like the hundredth time he threw down the flint.

"If you think its so funny why don't you light the fire," Yoko snapped.

"Gladly," Scarlet laughed before looking at Vulpix, "A small ember on the wood please." Nodding Vulpix opened her mouth, a small flame coming fourth. She backed off the second the wood ignited. Curling back up the little fox smiled up at Yoko who just grumbled. Scarlet laughed causing him to throw a pebble at her. She continued to laugh until the two settled down for the night.

A few hours later everyone was fast asleep. Scarlet was passed out on her back, Vulpix curled on her stomach. Yoko sprawled out on his stomach, Squirtle fast asleep beside him. Letting out a frustrated sigh Yoko turned around, rubbing his face. He just couldn't get to sleep. Deciding on looking for constellations he flipped himself around before placing his arms under his head.

Hearing a noise his head perked up. Looking around he raised an eyebrow, swearing he heard a whine coming from a Growlith pup. He rubbed his head as he realized the sound was coming from nearby. Straight ahead of him he noticed Scarlet thrashing in her sleeping bag, Vulpix looking at her concern. Climbing out of his own he made his way over to her.

A look of pure shock took over his face as he realized something. He whining was coming from her. Leaning down he grasped her shoulder and shook her hard. Opening her eyes with a small sound Scarlet blinked a few times. Seeing Yoko towering over her with a freaked out expression on his face.

"Hmm what's going on Yoko?" She asked tiredly, rubbing her left eye. He looked around, realizing the whining had completely stopped.

"Well I could have sworn I heard a Growlith whining and well, the sound was coming from you," He told her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait what, why would I sound like any pokémon I'm human?" She asked him, staring him right in the eyes.

"I don't know I'm just telling you what I heard," He told her.

"Fine fine, alright, can I go back to sleep now?" She asked, almost snapping. Nodding he made his way back to his own sleeping bag. Laying back down he saw her already back to sleep, Vulpix once again curled on her stomach. He sighed, turning to his side. Gradually he succumbed to sleep, still utterly confused as to why or even how Scarlet sounded while a Growlith.

End AN: Well that's it, and I told you it gave a little more insight. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. The next chapter should be around shortly and in it is the first gym battle and it is in the works


	4. First Badge

AN: Well chapter four is here. Time for the first battle, will she win or loose? Well the only way you are going to find out is, well by reading of course. Enjoy.

Chapter Four: First Badge

A few hours after sun rise Scarlet and Yoko made there way threw Viridian forest. Entering Pewter city Vulpix anticipation increased. Jumping around as they walked, she started to playfully yip. Yoko sighed as he shook his head. Squirtle laughing pointing at Vulpix as she tripped on a rock, skidding a few inches. Getting to her feet Vulpix glared at Squirtle as she attacked herself to Scarlet's side.

"Ah man where is the gym already?" Scarlet whined as she looked at Yoko.

"Looking for the Pewter Gym huh?" A voice called behind them, causing all four to jump a foot in the air, "Heheh well I can take you to it."

"Really huh and who might you be?" Yoko questioned as both he and Scarlet turned to face the man. He was tall, roughly six foot four inches in height. His gravel brown hair was spiked out in all direction, his eyes seeming to appear closed. The brown jeans he wore covered his green and white shoes while his orange shirt hugged tight to his body.

"Wow your looking for the gym and you don't know who I am," the man said in shock, "I'm Brock the gym leader."

"Oh I knew you looked familiar you're a friend of Uncle Ash!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Wow…wait Ash an uncle ho…oh yes you must be Gary's daughter never mind," Brock stated calmly.

"Yep I am," Scarlet answered with a smile as Vulpix jumped into her arms.

"Well follow me this battle should be an interesting one," Brock laughed while walking towards the opposite end of town.

Coming to the Gym Brock opened the door. Holding his arm out he allowed the two inside before following in behind them. Covering the floor were different sizes of rocks, from rocks the size of ones fist to the size of an Onix's head. On opposite sides of the large rock arena was squared off areas by white lines with a divider line dead center of the arena. Around the whole space was a balcony large enough to hold ten people.

"Wow one rocky arena," Scarlet laughed. She walked onto her side of the area with Vulpix curled up in her arms. Yoko snickered moving to stand behind her with Squirtle sitting next to him.

"Well my pokémon are rocks," Brock laughed moving to his side; hand on one of the pokéballs on his belt. Coming into view from the right side was a tall boy, looking to be fifteen wearing black slacks with a white half sleeve shirt. He had the same complexion as Brock, but his hair was flat and long to the point it was down to his shoulders. He was shorter than Brock by five inches at the most. Clearing out this throat he held out a hand.

"This is a two on two match between the gym leader Brock and challenger Scarlet, Battle Begin!" He yelled out, pointing to each as he called out their name. With reflexes that would put an Arboc to shame Brock detached one pokéball from the belt. Pressing the button he threw it as it enlarged. With a cry what seemed to be a small boulder with arms, two eyes, and a mouth appeared. It was a Geodude. A small smirk appeared on Scarlet's face.

"This is it Vulpix lets melt this rock!" Scarlet yelled holding one arm out. Vulpix moved onto Scarlet's upper arm. Running down it she jumped off of her just before hitting the hand.

"Vul" She cried out, holding herself tall in front of Geodude. She smirked at Geodude, taunting them. Geodude cried out, its eyes narrowing.

"Geodude rock throw!" Brock yelled out, trying to get the rock back in the battle and off the taunting. Geodude smiled, floating over to one of the larger boulders in the arena. Arms tensing he latched onto it and pulled upwards.

"Vulpix dodge it, agility," Scarlet explained calmly. Vulpix's shoulders tensed, front paws shifting. As Geodude heaved the rock over his body her eyes narrowed. The second it let go of the boulder she was gone. Using agility she seemed to barley move her front right paw before disappearing. Reappearing behind it she just smiled.

"Alright now flamethrower!" Scarlet yelled, jumping up as she said the last part. Vulpix's golden eyes turned red orange as she spread her front legs apart. Lowering her body with her head raised she opened her mouth wide. Breathing out a large stream of fire came fourth, blazing reds and oranges. Being at such close range Geodude had no time to dodge, the attack striking full force. Geodude moved backwards in a staggered manner holding its right arm. Brock frowned seeing a large burn under the hand.

"Geodude, finish this off with Rock Tomb," Brock yelled out. Geodude concentrated hard on the boulders around him. Suddenly all the larger ones flew into the air and at Vulpix. Using agility to pick up speed she easily dodged all the rocks trying to incase around her.

"Alright Vulpix Flame Wheel!" Scarlet yelled seeing her getting closer with every moment. Jumping into the air as she dodged around the next boulder. Spinning into a ball fire immerged all around her body. Coming down she slammed hard into Geodude's body. Moving backwards a foot upon impact Geodude fell to the ground, his eyes glazed over.

"Geodude is unable to battle," The announcer called out, moving a flag at Scarlet, "Vulpix is the winner." Vulpix yipped jumping into the air as Brock pulled out Geodude's pokéball. Holding it out he returned the pokémon. Smiling he held it.

"You did a good job buddy," Brock praised, seeing Geodude smile weakly back at him. Hooking the ball back onto his belt he pulled out another. Seeing Brock's movement's brought Scarlet and Vulpix got back into battle mode. Clicking the button Brock smiled at the ball before throwing it out.

As a large snake like pokémon appeared. A booming roar tore from its throat before it even came into full view. As the pokémon came into clear view it was easy to see it was an Onix so huge its head nearly touched the ceiling.

"Play time is over my friends," Brock smiled, Onix letting out the same almost eerily. Vulpix growled her eyes narrowing as the fur on her back stood on end.

"Alright girl lets beat this speed bump," Scarlet smiled.

"Vul pix ix!" Vulpix cried out, shifting her shoulders in anticipation. Both of them lifted their head slightly looking at Brock as he started laughing like a mad man.

"What is so funny?" Scarlet snapped at him.

"Has anyone ever told you your attitude that can rival a Growlith's when mad?" Brock mocked playfully.

"Yes now what's so funny," Scarlet snorted out.

"Oh it's just that Onix is roughly eighty times stronger than Geodude," Brock explained nonchalantly.

"Doesn't matter Vulpix is strong enough," Scarlet smirked, "Now ember!" Vulpix's eyes trained on Onix as she breathed out. A stream smaller than the pervious sent out, striking Onix full force. Onix looked down at her, board as his tail just moved in a slow manner.

"Lets _wrap_ this up buddy," Brock told him, emphasizing the attack. With a sharp nod of its head Onix's tail darted forward. Vulpix's eyes widen but before she could move away the tail was around her tightly. Letting out a sharp cry Vulpix felt Onix squeeze tighter. Scarlet's eyes widen taking a step forward out of instinct.

"L…let her go enough!" Scarlet yelled out, her voice cutting out as she finished. Brock snapped his fingers sharply, raising his arm as he did so. Onix uncurled his tail, watching Vulpix fall four feet to the ground. The second Onix let her go Scarlet ran out onto the field. Picking her up gently, minding what seemed to be a bruised side.

"Here I'll hold her you finish him off," Yoko smiled, taking Vulpix from Scarlet carefully. Scarlet smiled faintly at him as her hand grabbed Charmander's pokéball.

"Let's go Char, time to make some diamonds!" Scarlet yelled throwing the ball.

"Raman!" Charmander yelled out as he came out of his ball. The flame on his tail exploding out as he flexed his mussels. Looking at Charmander Onix threw his head back with a loud booming laugh. Charmander's eyes shrank as he bared his teeth growling low in his throat. Clenching her fist multiple times Scarlet stared eye to eye with Charmander.

"Metal Claw!" Scarlet yelled. As she cried out the attack her hand moved in a sweeping motion in front of her. Charmander flexed his claws at the command. Where once had been orange was now glistening steel. Darting foreword at speed almost impossible for his small size his gaze fixed clearly on only one thing; Onix. Latching onto its face Charmander scratched deep.

Onix let out a booming pain filled roar and Charmander detached. A cross his face were four small yet very deep lines going between his eyes. Brock gasped seeing his oldest pokémon actually hurt in such a way.

"Onix iron tail!" Brock shouted. Growling low the lower part of Onix's tail glowed. Sweeping it low he aimed to take Charmander's head off. The brazen attack missed. As the tail went towards him Charmander laid out flat on the gym floor. Lifting his head lightly he stuck his tongue out taunting the trainer and pokémon.

"Yes awesome boy!" Scarlet yelled jumping up, "Now flamethrower!" Charmander raised himself onto his hand and feet to brace himself. Tail still behind him the little dragonling opened his mouth wide. Breathing out a large stream of red and orange flames shot out. Not able to doge the swift attack Onix was hit full force. Surprisingly the gigantic rock snack staggered backwards.

"Onix come on time to finish this, Wrap!" Brock yelled. Onix roared straightening himself out. Before Scarlet could even yell out a command Charmander was wrapped tightly in the tail. Struggling to get free Charmander bit and clawed at the tail.

"Come on Charmander you can do it!" Scarlet screamed, "I know you can break out of that!" Hearing her encouragement Charmander chomped down on Onix's tail. The only effect was a tightening tail around him for his efforts. Letting out a staggered cry Charmander's head dropped.

"CHARMANDER!" Scarlet belted out at the top of her lung, "Don't give up boy come on you can get out of that you can get out of anything." Suddenly at her words Charmander's body started glowing bright white. His body lengthened, head enlarging as a single rounded edge horn grew out of the back. His muzzle stretched out as his tail extended. Claws becoming more prominent on his feet and hands as his teeth changed to more adult.

"W…what's going on?" Scarlet stammered.

"C…Charmander evolved," Yoko answered shocked. As he answered the glow disappeared showing where once orange had been was now vibrant red. Charmander was now a Charmeleon. Snapping his eyes open his once blue eyes were now a vibrant topaz. With a vicious grow his mouth opened wide, showing teeth made for tearing flesh. Biting down hard he put all his power behind it.

Onix hollered out in pain as his hold loosen. Moving his arms out Charmeleon broke free. Jumping down he landed gracefully in front of Scarlet standing proud. Where he had bit a chunk of rock was actually missing. Looking over with wide shocked eyes Charmeleon added insult to injury. Opening his mouth he spit out the missing chunk onto the gym floor before wiping his mouth off.

"Alright Charmeleon lets finish this, Flame Thrower!" Scarlet smiled as she laughed out. Smiling Charmeleon opened his mouth. Breathing out a larger stream of fire shot out of his mouth. Hitting full force it struck Onix on the side. The intensified force sent Onix sailing backwards. Hitting a large rock the poor pokémon fell to the ground.

"Come on Onix get up," Brock panicked. He couldn't believe he was actually going to be beaten by just one Flame Thrower. Onix let out a muffled cry as he tried to stand. Falling backwards Onix's eyes closed; he had fainted. Brock's jaw fell in shock seeing his oldest pokémon on the gym floor.

"Onix is unable to battle Charmeleon wins," the announcer shouted, "The winner is Scarlet Oak." Brock smiled faintly returning Onix. Looking down at his pokéball before attaching it on his belt he smiled. Onix was sleeping, a small vibration coming to the ball from his snoring. Clipping it securely to his belt Brock walked over to Scarlet.

Reaching the girl he handed over the boulder badge to her. Using her free hand Scarlet took the badge, her other rubbing Charmeleon's head. The dragonling was now almost as tall as she was so he knelt down. As she rubbed his head Charmeleon leaned into it emitting a low rumbling purr.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise Charmeleon is listening to you," Brock laughed.

"Why wouldn't Char listen to me?" Scarlet questioned, her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked up at him.

"Well when Ash's Charmander evolved he never listened, not until he was a Charizard," Brock explained, "From what I was told he only started listening to Ash after he stayed up all night unfreezing him." He shrugged as he finished explaining it to her.

"Was Uncle Ash that bad?" Scarlet asked shocked, already returning Charmeleon.

"Well I wouldn't call it bad just not experienced for that one pokémon to listen," Brock laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait how can this Ash be your uncle I thought Gary Oak only had a older sister?" Yoko asked looking at the two confused.

"Ah well you see after Ash and Gary turned eighteen they realized there rivalry was petty actually," Brock explained, "That and turns out they are half siblings really, his dad slept around before he just disappeared." Yoko's jaw dropped hearing this. Hearing Scarlet laugh he quickly closed it. Shaking his head the boy passed Vulpix over to Scarlet, who held her close.

Waving bye to Brock the two made their way to the Pokémon Center. Walking threw the sliding doors Scarlet made a beeline for the front desk. Behind the counter Nurse Joy just smiled at her. Placing Charmeleon's ball on the provided she handed Vulpix over to her, still passed out.

"I see you battled Brock from the wounds on your Vulpix dear," Nurse Joy explained as she prepped the little fox.

"Ya she did a good job too, only thing that stopped her was a big snake," Scarlet smiled.

"Yes well don't worry your Vulpix will be a hundred percent back to normal in no time," Nurse Joy encouraged Scarlet just before she headed to the back. After twenty minutes the sign was turned off and threw the door Vulpix ran right into Scarlet's arms. Nuzzling her face against her trainers Scarlet laughed. Her hand ran over Vulpix's fur while taking Charmeleon's ball from Nurse Joy.

A couple hours later the small group ate in the cafeteria. Weedle nosing his food a few times before he would actually take a real bite. Letting out a small pleased sound he started eating rapidly. Sighing Squirtle shook his head. He acted embarrassed by the little bugs actions but as he started eating Squirtle acted the same. Charmeleon rolled his eyes as he and Vulpix ate calmly next to them.

"Oh sorry you weren't able to battle Brock Yoko," Scarlet said out of the blue. Yoko blinked looking over at her before he simply shrugged.

"Its alright I thought it over and well," Yoko stated, "I decided I want to be a researcher and find new pokémon."

"That's cool," Scarlet smiled. Finishing their dinner the two broke for the night. Heading to their own rooms the small ground slept, recharging for the journey to the next town.

End AN: Well that's it. Sorry it took so long been busy finals are coming up. I'm going off from my original story slightly for the next chapter. Instead of just hinting at her battle with Lt. Surge I'm actually going to write it out. Hope you like the story so far. Oh and please review thank you very much. BYE!


	5. A Lesson in Humiliation

AN: Well here goes nothing one of the few, maybe only, chapters that is not from the original story, hear goes basically nothing, hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Five: A Lesson in Humiliation

Staring up at the large gym in front of them Scarlet's jaw dropped. The tall metallic building resembled a power plant more than any of the other gyms. Sure when the group had been in Cerulean City that gym was more like a pool. But that was understandable seeing as how they did shows there as well.

But this neither of them could understand. Vermillion had its own power plant and for what everyone knew the gym did not supply any energy to the system. There was no reason for the enormous transformers to be outside. The size of the two were enough that the energy produced would light half of Vermillion! Sparks shot from the tops causing Squirtle to hide behind Yoko's leg. The little turtle shook so bad a rattle actually could be heard from him.

Puffing out her chest Scarlet walked foreword determined. Beside her Vulpix held her own head high. Just as she pushed against the door a large spark shot from the transformer. Nearly hitting the them both girls screamed jumping back a good two feet. Booming laughter could be heard from the inside causing Scarlet to clench her jaw.

Her hand went down going towards the two new pokémon on her belt; a Meowth and Pikachu. Latching her fingers around the smooth red and white surface she pulled it away. In one smooth motion she clicked on the button and threw at the same time. Shooting out the red beam soon took shape. A small shape appeared, two ears, four paws, and a lightning bolt tail jetted from the main body. Shaking her head a Pikachu came into clear view. The small yellow mouse looked over her shoulder, blue eyes shinning in determination. She was new and ready to prove herself.

Pikachu was short, even for her species if it was only a foot tall. Sparks shot from her red cheeks and she turned to look forward. Standing on all fours she dug her paws into the ground waiting for the command she knew was coming.

"Alright Pika lets show Surge what a real surge looks like!" Scarlet yelled. A smile appeared on the mouse's face. Her cheeks glowed before a large wave of electricity surrounded her whole body. Shooting out most struck the top of the transformers shorting them out.

Yelling out in victory Scarlet returned her. Picking Vulpix up she darted towards the door, Yoko right beside her with Squirtle hiding in his jacket. Ramming the door the two entered the gym just before a large bolt of electricity from the transformers hit where the had been standing. Staring at each other both couldn't even speak from shock. Just a second longer they both would be in the hospital.

"HAH that's what you get for trying to take down my electricity!" A loud obnoxious laugh boomed. In the back of the supposedly empty gym a show figure stood. Scarlet slowly rose to her feet, her eyes blazing with anger as Vulpix and Squirtle growled. The figure seemed to ignore them, only snapping his fingers.

A bright flash appeared blinding the group. Yoko and Scarlet yelled covering their eyes. As they lowered their arms both blinked. All around them the gym came alive. Small lightning rods were placed in all four corners of the arena, both nearly in it. The electricity sparked from each as if it was alive.

Where the figure stood a tall man was reviled. Vibrant blonde hair draped down to his shoulders, the bangs jetting out at an angle over his auburn eyes. Baggy camo pants covered his legs along with most of his combat boots. His torso clad in a form fitting camo shirt, the sleeves obviously torn off. Dangling from his neck was a pair of silver dog tags. His arms bulged with mussel causing Yoko to roll his eyes.

"Ah welcome to Vermillion Gym I'm Lt. Surge," Surge laughed before he noticed Yoko's eye roll, "And what are you rolling your eyes at boy?"

"You, something tells me Scarlet will be able to beat all of your pokémon with just Vulpix!" Yoko laughed.

"You think that little fox kit can beat all of my power house electric types!" Surge boomed as he jumped from his platform. Stalking over to him Surge was stopped by a jet of water hitting his face. Standing in front of Yoko Squirtle glared at Surge, his chest puffed and arms flexed. His pose dared surge to take a step closer.

"Fine punk and if she cant you both are giving me half your money," Surge sneered as he marched back to his platform. Standing tall he snapped his fingers loudly.

Appearing from a door neither trainers saw, a young male announcer walked out. Green and red flags under his arm he cleared his throat.

"This is a three…I mean one on three battle between Scarlet from Pallet Town and Gym leader Lt. Surge," The announcer yelled, correcting himself when Surge coughed, "BEGIN!" He yelled waiving the two flags down. The second the words left the mans mouth Surge threw one pokéball. With a scream tearing from its mouth a large orb appeared dead center of the arena. It appeared to be a upside down pokéball super sized with two large eyes and a smirking mouth; an Electrode. Scarlet smirked holding her arm out for Vulpix.

The two had this move down. Looking more like a show introduction now more than just a way for Vulpix to enter the arena. Surge watched with a raised eyebrow as Vulpix ran up the lowered arm. The second her first paw hit her shoulder Scarlet stood. Holding the opposite arm out she smiled, the signal to go. With a loud cry Vulpix ran down the offered arm. Hitting the hand the red fox leaped. Doing a mid air flip she landed perfectly in front of Electrode.

Surge's jaw dropped, not expecting this from the two. His eyes harden a second later, jaw setting. He wouldn't be distracted by some punk and a stupid fox.

"Electrode thunder shock!" He ordered. The orb pokémon smirked looking at the little fox. Its whole body flashed brightly before a scatter wave of lightning shot out. Without waiting for a command Vulpix moved. Watching the flow she darted from spot to spot, trying her best to avoid the current.

Letting out a cry Vulpix suddenly stopped. Along her side smoldering was a huge ugly black line. Even though she didn't get hit directly a singly bolt moved along her side close enough to do some damage. Scarlet tried to run to help when she screamed herself. As she hit where the chalk line would have been the electricity sparked to life again, having seemingly disappeared when Electrode unleashed its attack.

Clutching her side Scarlet fell to her knees. Under her hand a nasty burn could be seen. Vulpix's head snapped over hearing her scream, her eyes wide with fright. Hearing the orb laughing set her soul ablaze in anger. Growling low in her throat, teeth bared as she stared at Electrode. The fur all down her back rose.

Without waiting for an order to attack she acted. Charging forward her whole body engulfed in flames. Her eyes blazed orange as she slammed into the laughing orb. Electrode skidded backwards, falling into the electrified fence. Although the current didn't seem to bother the orb the large burn on its body seem to.

Lt. Surge gapped looking at his panting pokémon. He didn't think the little fox would be able to even scratch his pride and it had a large angry burn to a good quarter of its whole body.

"T…thunder!" Surge stammered. Electrode let out a strange sound before its whole body glowed. Flashing twice a large bolt moved out form its body.

"V...Vulpix a…agility," Scarlet gasped out. Vulpix's ear twitched just before she faded away. Appearing just behind Electrode she shot out a large stream of fire. Sticking it in the back causing a large high pitch scream to flow form its mouth. Falling to the side its eyes closed. Electrode fainted.

Smirking Vulpix calmly walked over to Scarlet. Standing the closest she could with the fence she purred. The reason behind it being Yoko spraying her with a burn heal. Her side instantly felt better, even it the fur still had a tint of black to it. Shaking her body she turned looking at Surge waiting for the next opponent.

"Wipe that smile off of your faces punk here comes another challenge," Surge yelled. Pulling a ball from his pants he threw it. Opening as the light formed three orbs with eyes appeared, two magnets jetting from each orb with three bolts in each orb. All magnets twitched as the main body glowed. Magneton was their next opponent.

Vulpix and Scarlet shared similar smiles. They body knew this one would be quick for the fire pokémon. Fire nearly never lost to metal.

"Thunder wave!" Surge hollered. Magneton flashed before the magnets flashed out waves of electricity. Smiling Vulpix jumped in the air. Landing on a corner piece for the fence she effectively dodged the attack.

"Flame wheel," Scarlet spoke calmly. Vulpix cried out before launching herself from the tower. Body engulfed in flames she rolled into a sphere. Before the magnet pokémon could move it was struck dead center. Three similar cried tore from the pokémon before it actually fell apart.

Scarlet and Vulpix cried out in victory as Surge hollered in anger. Returning the poor Magneton he latched it onto his pants before grabbing another. Unlike the other two this one actually looked different. The red top had a large lightning bolt dead above the center button.

"Raichu lets show these two you don't mess with us!" He hollered throwing it out. The red light shot out as the ball opened, appearing just in front of Vulpix. As the light cleared a tall orange mouse appeared. Its yellow cheeks matched the lighting bolt at the tip of its long black tail. Its black paws were stronger than its pre evolved form with mussels. Its long, curled tip ears twitched before letting out a cry.

"Alright thunder punch!" Surge yelled, throwing a foreword punch.

"Rai!" Raichu yelled before its own paw started sparking to life. Darting forward at surprising speed neither Scarlet nor Vulpix could respond. Slamming his fist into her side Vulpix screamed in pain. The force from it threw her back.

Vulpix's body twitched laying on her side. Electricity actually showed on her fur. Her teeth clenched together trying to shake the paralyzing effects off. A loud thump sounded near her ear causing her to barley open one eye. Standing over her body Raichu smirked, his tail twitching behind him.

"Hyper punch," Surge snickered. Raichu snickered similar to surge before his fist glowed a bright white. Moving back he threw the punch down. Blinking Raichu felt his fist only hit concrete. Surprisingly at the last second Vulpix shook off the paralysis and sped behind Raichu.

"Head Butt!" Scarlet shouted. Smirking Vulpix lowered her head before ramming into Raichu's back. Arcing forward he let out a squeak before falling on onto his paws. Vulpix let out a playful yip, jumping as he fell. Growling in anger Raichu swept his tail down. As she landed the tail caught her legs causing her to trip.

Falling flat onto the ground Vulpix growled up at Raichu, who was slowly getting to his feet. Smirking at her Raichu bent down. Moving his hand in front of her in a taunting manner caused Vulpix's blood to boil. Growling lower she lunged for him, biting him on the face, an audible click coming front her jaw.

Crying out in shock Raichu threw her off. The motion caused her set teeth to tear backwards. Landing on the ground in front of him Vulpix spit out the few pieces of flesh out of her mouth. In front of her Raichu held his face in pain, blood flowing staining his orange fur red. Four deep ugly wounds now decorated him, two above the eyes and one on each cheek.

Removing his paw it was obvious he was having trouble seeing. Blood poured down his face, directly over his eyes. In his condition only a fool would continue the fight. Scarlet looked up at Surge, knowing this and wondered what he would do.

"Ah I forfeit I don't need Rai getting hurt anymore than he already is," Surge sighed, holding his head in defeat. The announcer just stood there, not making a declaration as Surge walked forward.

Holding his hand over the right corner tower the electrical field disappeared. When it was safe to do so both he and Scarlet made their way to the center of the arena. Bending down Scarlet picked Vulpix up, catching Surge doing the same with Raichu out of the corner of her eye. Humming surprisingly soft he pulled a cloth out of his pocket. Using it he started cleaning the blood from Raichu's face.

"I…I'm sorry Vulpix did that, I honestly never thought she would," Scarlet tried to apologies. In her arms Vulpix hid herself, ears flat against her skull ashamed of how she had acted.

"No need to apologies even a well trained pokémon will behave the way she did when they feel threaten," Surge explained while fishing the badge out with his free hand. Holding it out his look made it clear not to say no.

"Ah….thanks but let us help with that," Scarlet explained as she took the badge. Saying the last part she inclined her head to the still bleeding wounds. Before Surge had even the opportunity to say no Yoko skidded over taking the cloth from his hand. Holding it down for Squirtle the little turtle cleaned it of the blood.

Handing it back Surge pressed it back onto the wounds watching the young boy work. Digging threw his bag Yoko pulled out his rather large first aid kit. Traveling a month with Scarlet made him enlarge the kit. Pulling out antibacterial cream and gauze he motioned for Surge to sit Raichu down.

Sitting the mouse down carefully Surge kept his hand on his shoulder. A way to keep him calm and comfort him. The way he was shaking Surge knew he was scared. Kneeling in front of Raichu Yoko pulled the cloth away. Clicking his tongue he started to work. Carefully he cleaned the wounds the best he could before putting the cream on them. Using his hands and teeth together Yoko tore strips out of the gauze. Wrapping one around his head he used two others for thick bandages around the mouse's cheeks.

"There, no electrical moves until they are good and healed, if he bleeds threw the gauze take him to see Joy," Yoko explained putting the kit away. Digging threw his bag one more time he pulled out a pokéblock case. Opening it he handed Raichu a few orange ones. Looking up at Surge he didn't take them until he saw the man nod.

Letting out a happy cry he took them, popping one in his mouth. As Raichu chewed Surge picked him up again. Smiling Raichu rested his head on his shoulders.

"Your really attached aren't you Surge?" Yoko asked. Laughing the man nodded.

"Yes I am, he was a gift from my wife," Surge explained before blinking, "Oh yes when your up against Sabrina…well tell her I went down fighting." Scarlet and Yoko looked at each other before laughing.

End AN: Well that's it, sorry it took longer than I said even if it was only a day. At the moment the semester is almost over and as it stands in just one class I have three major projects due right after the other. So the next chapter probably wont be out right away. Sorry.


	6. Psychic Battle

AN: Hey I'm back sorry this took so long. Finals were last week and I was busy with other things, hope you enjoy this chapter. Scarlet faces Sabrina and well weird things happen during.

Chapter Six: Psychic Battle

Walking down the road to Saffron City Scarlet and Yoko laughed with each other. Yoko making a joke about the road manager begging for water even though he had a huge cooler next to him. Vulpix laughed jumping ahead of the two, running into Wartortle. Yoko's Squirtle having evolved not to long ago during a battle.

Over the past month the two caught many pokémon. Scarlet now owned a Bulbasaur, Mankey thought it had since evolved into a Primeape, Ponyta, Pidgeotto, Haunter and to her delight a Growlith. In her party she had Vulpix, Charmeleon, Meowth, Pikachu, Growlith, and Pidgeotto. For Yoko he had caught a Fearow, Nidorino, Nidorina, Polliwhirl, and a Seaking. During the same battle as Wartortle Weedle evolved all the way to a Beedril. But in his party he had Wartortle, Beedril, Fearow, Polliwhirl, and Seaking.

The two trainers broke from their discussion hearing a loud shrill scream. Without thinking of the reasons for the scream Scarlet shot towards it with Vulpix hot on her heels. Yoko and Wartortle shared a swear before chasing after the girls. Getting to the area the scream originated from both pre-teens saw red. A small Dratini, barley out of its egg three months, was caught in a net trying desperately to get loose. The two people surrounding it laughed their heads off; both wearing black uniforms with large red R on the chest though the female wore a skirt at the male wore pants.

"This is going to be great, the boss's song with love this for when he takes over," The female said, smirking evilly at the door hatchling. Blinded by anger Scarlet shot to her feet.

"Let Dratini go its not a present to be given!" She hollered.

"Who do you think you are?" The male snorted.

"Scarlet Oak and if you don't let the dragon go I _will_ make you," Scarlet growled.

"You think you a puny trainer can stop us, the great Team Rocket," The man laughed, the female joining in. Yoko and Scarlet looked at each other before Yoko snorted.

"Great Team Rocket more like pathetic Team Rocket," Yoko mocked. As the two seethed Yoko leaned into Scarlet.

"Go get Dratini I will distract them," He whispered. Scarlet nodded before slinking out of clear sight into a bush. Yoko smiled down at Wartortle who buffed his chest out.

"Bubble Beam!" Yoko hollered. Wartortle breathed in deep before a large powerful stream of bubbled shot from his mouth. The two grunts looked shock but the girl reacted faster.

"Raichu Reflect" The girl commanded throwing a plain pokéball. The tall rodent appeared its yellow cheeks sparking. With a cry it concentrated forming a yellow clear shield which blocked the attack. Yoko smirked in anticipation of defeating the two.

As his part of the plan went on Scarlet made her way to Dratini. Crawling in front of the hatchling she made a motion for it to stay quiet.

"Vulpix bite," Scarlet whispered. Vulpix calmly made her way to the net she bit and tore back, ripping it to shreds. Moving out Dratini made a cry, happy this time. Moving over it licked the side of her face. Laughing Scarlet motioned for it to flee. Sadly before it could make its get away the male grunt saw it free. Grabbing the lone pokéball on his belt he threw it. Breaking free a pure white seal appearing in front of him. It was a Seel but unlike the normality for the breed it didn't have its tongue sticking out and looked serious.

"Seel Ice Beam on that Dratini!" The grunt hollered.

"Oh no you don't, Vulpix Take Down!" Scarlet yelled. Before Seel could even breath out Vulpix shot foreword. Her head was level with her back as she rammed her shoulder into the white pokémon's side. From the impact the white seal skidded until its mater's legs stopped it.

"Come on Scarlet lets get rid of these guys," Yoko smirked. Nodding her head Scarlet shared the same smirk.

Vulpix/Wartortle Hyper Beam!" The two shouted together. Vulpix braced herself on all four as Wartortle moved his legs in a position that wouldn't make him easily loose his footing. Opening their mouths a large yellow beam shot out of both mouths, pulsing with energy. Hitting the four the shockwave from the attack sent them flying. Smiling the two pokémon looked at their trainers panting. The two rested on their knees rubbing their pokémon's head. Hearing a cry to his right Yoko looked over. He smiled seeing Dratini who shot foreword to rub its head against his cheek.

"Hey there your welcome you can go find your home now," Yoko laughed, rubbing his hand down Dratini's back. He was shocked when the hatchling shook her head violently.

"You want to come with us?" he asked her. Without waiting for a response Dratini hit her head on the only empty pokéball. Both trainers stared in shock at Dratini was drawn inside. Yoko pulled it off his belt, blinking when he saw Dratini just smiling back at him before relaxing.

He looked at Scarlet who just shrugged her shoulders. Picking up a still panting Vulpix Scarlet made her way into town. Shaking his head Yoko let Wartortle on his back before quickly catching up. Not too long after restarting the two made it into town, shooting for the Pokémon Center.

Making their way into the building Scarlet ran into a hard body. The impact sent both people to the ground. Groaning Scarlet looked up to see a tall woman roughly the age of her father. Her long purple hair was tied into a loose tail at the base of her neck while her no sleeve amethyst dress hugged her body while the bottomed started at the center of her left thigh sheared off at an angle ending at her right knee. Standing up Scarlet patted the dirt off of her legs before holding a hand out to the women.

"I'm sorry honestly didn't mean to do that," Scarlet apologies, her face shaded pink in embarrassment. The women just smiled taking Scarlet's hand, Scarlet feeling a smoothing ring on the women's hand. Glancing down she saw a typical wedding band with an engagement ring, a sensible size amethyst stone dead center. She helped the women up as she responded.

"Really it's alright I wasn't paying attention," The women laughed. Before Scarlet could say another word though another voice was heard.

"Oh my Sabrina are you alright?" The local Nurse Joy asked. Unlike the others she didn't wear the usual uniform. Instead she wore baggy blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Her red hair was cut short at an angle, the front just above her shoulders and the back middle ending just bellow her shoulder blades. Sabrina laughed nodding her head at Joy.

"Oh don't worry Joy I am perfectly fine," Sabrina commented calmly.

"You're Sabrina?" Scarlet asked, her jaw nearly dropping. Yoko laughed as Wartortle made a motion of closing her mouth.

"Yes I am who might you be?" Sabrina asked, fighting back a laugh from the turtle's actions.

"I…I'm Scarlet Oak from Pallet Town," Scarlet introduced herself, coughing.

"I'm Yoko Strike from the same town," Yoko smiled as he introduced himself. Sabrina chuckled before heading to the door. Turning she looked over her shoulder at the two.

"Once your pokémon are healed come to my gym I will be waiting," Sabrina smiled before calmly walking out of the center. As she left Sabrina took one last look at scarlet.

_That girl is more than she seems,_ Sabrina thought before seeming to disappear. Joy just laughed as the two trainers shocked at what they just saw. Shaking their heads they headed to the front desk. Handing their pokémon over they waited for the twelve to be fully healed. Hearing the ding the two smiled as Joy handed them their pokémon. Releasing Vulpix and Wartortle the two pokémon shook their head.

Laughing Scarlet picked the little fox after latching the other five pokémon to her belt. Latching his pokéballs to his belt Yoko knelt down for Wartortle to hang off his back.

After a while looking for the stadium Scarlet let out a disappointing sigh. No matter where they looked the gym just seemed to elude them. Yoko walked over patting her on the back. He was fighting a laugh seeing her look but Wartortle just started rolling on the ground at Yoko's feet. As the turtle laughed a boy no older than seven walked up to them.

"May I help you two?" He asked, the politeness an oddity for his age group.

"Uh yes you know where the gym is at?" Scarlet asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes I know follow me I'm actually headed that way anyway," The boy explained. Scarlet and Yoko shared a look before shrugging and following the boy.

"War tle," Wartortle mumbled as he walked next to Yoko. He didn't like having to depend on someone else to find a place.

"Hey its ok boy just this one time we are totally lost and you know it," Yoko laughed batting him on the head. Wartortle just folded his arms over his chest as they followed the boy.

Soon the group came to a large building. If you didn't see the sign on the outside saying it was the gym one would think it was an institution of some kind. Pushing the door open the boy let the two trainers in along with the pokémon before following in himself. The boy waved to them before going down a corridor marked students only. This made the two raise an eyebrow before shrugging. After a few minutes of walking around looking for the gym Scarlet started getting beyond annoyed.

"Come on already where is the gym," Scarlet all be yelled out.

"Please be quiet there are classes going on here," Sabrina spoke calmly coming out from a door to their right.

"Uh s…sorry," Scarlet mumbled embarrassed.

"Its alright just don't let it happen again, now this way," Sabrina spoke calmly heading down the hallway they were in, "By the way do you have any retaliation to Professor Samuel Oak?" Scarlet blinked silently wondering why Sabrina would want to know that.

"Uh yes he's my great grandfather," Scarlet explained calmly. Sabrina nodded her head as the group walked into the arena. At the end of each side was a slightly raised platform with what looked like computer screens in it. Walking to the one on the right Scarlet took position for the up coming battle. Sabrina took her spot on the left calmly waiting for the announcer. As if on cue a man walked out in traditional garb for the job.

"This is a three on three between gym leader Sabrina and the challenger Scarlet Oak from Pallet Town," The announcer explained, "Begin!" Yelling out he dropped both flags in front of him. Snagging a pokéball from her belt Scarlet enlarged it and threw. Shooting out the red light slowly took form a few feet in front of the platform.

Roughly two feet in height looking like a large puppy with orange skin marked with black stripes. Shaking his head the pokémon opened his cobalt blue eyes, his white mane and tail shaking as he moved, a Growlith. But unlike others this one had a pair of black glasses on, Scarlet giving it to him to boost his dark attacks.

Sabrina smiled seeing the puppy while taking a ball calmly from the area by her screen. Giving it a small push to enlarge it she threw it out. Opening a tall tan skin pokémon appeared. In one both hands were small silver spoons, showing it was the psychic type Kadabra. Letting out a cry Kadabra signaled it was ready to fight.

"Kadabra Psychic," Sabrina spoke calmly. Kadabra smirked before holding a spoon out. Coming off in bright purples and blues lights the attack shot towards Growlith. Holding his ground until the last second jumped away.

"Awesome boy now bite," Scarlet laughed. She was leaning over the platform to see better. Growlith smirked before leaping foreword. His paw moving off the ground causing an upset in the surface of the floor. Leaping up the dogs jaw latched onto Kadabra's arm before pulling back. Hissing out in pain Kadabra held the spot, a small amount of blood coming from the wound.

"Psy Beam," Sabrina ordered calmly. She seen the determination in Kadabra's eyes and knew even if she ordered it to return it wouldn't obey. Holding both spoons out crossed over each other a pint beam shot from the center. Before Growlith could move the beam hit him dead center of his chest. The force sent him flying hard enough his glasses went off center.

Shaking his head Growlith rose to his feet. His eyes locked with Kadabra's and he started growling low in his throat. Smoke could be seen trailing out of his mouth.

"Fire Blast," Scarlet ordered. She could tell by his action that was the one move Growlith wanted at the moment. Breathing in deep Growlith opened his mouth breathing out. A large stream of fire shot out of his mouth. As it trailed away it formed an asterisk tall enough to engulf Kadabra and still have room for another pokémon.

With wide eyes Kadabra stood frozen. Its knees shook to scared to remember it could teleport at the moment. Just as it remembered it was too late. Striking Kadabra full force the fire blast dissipated. On impact Kadabra flew into the wall just past Sabrina. Smoke cleared from view to give everyone the results of the attack. Kadabra's whole chest was burned angry red and the poor pokémon fainted.

"Kadabra is unable to battle, Growlith wins!" The announcer shouted as Sabrina returned Kadabra to his ball. Sighing Sabrina only had two choices left; her trump card and one used to get the challenger in a sense of confidence. Her choice was the latter, an Abra. Picking up the last ball on the counter in front of her she whispered a sorry. She knew Abra had no chance against Growlith.

Throwing the ball out the small psychic appeared. The small brown pokémon just slept, not even knowing it was in battle. Scarlet and Growlith shared a similar jaw drop looking at Sabrina like she was crazy. Suddenly an angry growl was head. Growlith felt insulted like the gym leader thought he wasn't strong enough for something better.

"Growlith flame thrower," Scarlet sighed. Snorting Growlith opened his mouth. Shooting out was a large stream of fire, obviously not at full strength. Abra just slept as the attack hit it. Everyone just blinked as it fell onto its back without as much as a twitch.

"Uh A…Abra is unable to battle Growlith wins," The announcer declared. Sabrina recalled the pokémon stroking the surface of the ball in an apologetic manner. Its job was done. Growlith held his head high chest puffed out thinking no matter what Sabrina threw her strongest was already defeated. How wrong he was.

Calmly she reached up. Pulling a necklace out a pokéball could clearly be seen attached to it. To anyone else far away it looked like a normal one but on the front just above the release button was the purple symbol representing the psychic types. Clicking the button Sabrina gave the ball a light toss.

The pokémon appearing from the ball sent Scarlet and Growlith's jaw to the floor. Standing roughly six feet the pokémon's tan skin showed against its markings and the beard coming from its face showed age. It lilac eyes shined with wisdom as it twirled the large spoon it its right hand; an Alakazam.

"Not good," Scarlet mumbled following an audible gulp. Sure Growlith was strong but strong enough to take this pokémon down she was not sure. Sabrina just smiled seeing them. Her smiled sent a shiver down Yoko's back, reminding him or Surge's smirk.

"Alakazam psy wave boy," Sabrina spoke calmly. Alakazam smiled before holding out his spoon. Concentrating a wave after wave of blue energy shot out. Dodging around Growlith tried to stay out of the way. But suddenly he let out a high pitch whine as one finally hit him. The Force sent him flying backwards into the platform.

"Growlith you ok boy!" Scarlet yelled desperately trying to get sight of him. She heard a small bark in confirmation as the puppy limped back into view. His left lenses was shattered leaving him only half a pair of glasses and from his right leg a gash bled causing him to keep it raised. Walking another step he let out a high pitch whine as he fell to the ground.

Gasping Scarlet jumped down next to him, Vulpix following after her. Landing next to him she vaguely heard the announcer declare Alakazam the winner since Growlith was unable to move. Gently Scarlet picked the whining pokémon up. Heading out of the arena Yoko took him from her, Vulpix plastered to his side. Taking cause and medicine to clean the wound he motioned for Scarlet to get back in the fight while he fixed Growlith up. Smiling Scarlet nodded her head before running back to her previous position.

"Charmeleon lets finish this!" Scarlet shouted throwing the pokéball out. As the dragon appeared he let out a loud roar, fire shooting from his mouth. He was angry seeing how bad his buddy had been hurt. Flexing his mussels Charmeleon stared at Alakazam, his tail hitting the gym floor hard enough for it to crack under the force.

"Meleon Char!" Charmeleon yelled, bashing the taller psychic. Alakazam bristled but stayed floating where it was, not taking the bait.

"Flame thrower," Scarlet cried. Smirking Charmeleon snapped his head forward breathing out a large intense stream of fire. The attack hit Alakazam head on just seconds after him crossing his arms in defensive move. the force sent him backwards but as the smoke cleared he as unharmed. Not even a singed fur.

"Alakazam psy beam," Sabrina ordered calmly. A evil smirk appeared on the tan pokémon's mouth sent chills threw everyone else in the gym. Holding his hand out behind the spoon a bright blue beam of energy shot out. Charmeleon's eyes widen trying to move out of the wav. Moving a second to slow the beam hit Charmeleon square in the chest. The impact sent spit out the dragon's open mouth as his body moved out and around the impact sight.

Skidding to a stop near the chalk line Charmeleon didn't even flinch. The fire on the end of it tail the only movement given.

"Charmeleon you alright boy!" Scarlet shouted. The second the words left her mouth Charmeleon flinched. His shoulders rolled as he got to his feet, suddenly engulfed in a pewter light. His mussels bulged as his body lengthened. His jaw elongated and the horn on his head split into two just above each eye. Long fangs could be seen in his mouth as the claws on his hand and feet grew. The last change to appear were two wings snapping out from his shoulder blade before fanning out. With a loud booming roar the light disappeared revealing a rather odd looking Charizard in Charmeleon's place.

Unlike normal colorations there was no hint of orange anywhere on Charizard's body. His whole body absent of his eyes, claws, fangs and inner wings was void of all color; he was jet-black. His claws and fangs stayed white while his inner wings were a vibrant crimson. His azure eyes boring holes into Alakazam.

"W…what is wrong with your Charizard?" Sabrina gasped. Scarlet just shook her head while looking at the information on her pokédex screen. It said all sighs were normal along with a new list of moves.

"C…Charizard you alright buddy?" Scarlet stammered afraid of his answer. Smirking Charizard looked over at Scarlet before giving her a nod. It was a good sign, he was alright and he still listened to her.

"Alright then Char use wing attack," Scarlet commanded with a smile. Charizard smirked as he flapped his wings out to test them. Taking to the air he sped over to Alakazam. Getting to the psychic pokémon just before it shifted away Charizard got it square in the chest with his right wing. Landing on the ground Alakazam held his chest coughing. Externally he was fine but internally he was certain a rib or two had cracked.

"Shadow ball Alakazam!" Sabrina yelled. Alakazam's lilac eyes darkened for a moment before opening his mouth. A black wispy ball forming in the opening.

"Charizard dragon rage!" Scarlet screamed, shaking off her shock. Usually psychics did not learn dark moves. Charizard roared his eyes flashing before his mouth opened. A large sparking orange ball formed in his mouth. Forming at the same time Charizard and Alakazam released their attacks.

Striking the two attacks fought for power. For a second it looked like the two would cancel out before the dragon rage burst past. With a cry Alakazam was hit head on. Falling to the ground he passed out instantly.

Alakazam is unable to battle Charizard wins, Scarlet is the winner!" The announcer shouted. Bowing he took his leave to his other assignment. Jumping down from her platform Scarlet ran over to Charizard. Jumping up she wrapped her arms around his neck laughing. The dragon hugged her back, a deep chuckle coming from his mouth.

"Well done you two well done," Sabrina complimented them as she helped Alakazam wake. The pokémon blinked before shaking his head. Stretching he looked around before sighing, realizing he had been beat.

"Now now no pouting you did great Alakazam," Sabrina told him making Alakazam smile. Letting go of Charizard's neck Scarlet walked over.

"Um uh Sabrina do you mind if I used your phone to call my dad I was wondering if they would know why Charizard evolved this way," Scarlet asked looking down at her shoes. Laughing Sabrina nodded her head. Standing up she was about to walk off the field before she stopped. Pulling out a small case from a pocket she handed Scarlet the marsh badge. Without waiting for the girl to say anything Sabrina walked off the field as Yoko walked over to her with Wartortle directly at his side. Trailing behind him was Vulpix walking next to a limping Growlith. Seeing him struggle Scarlet smiled before returning him to his ball, giving him a chance to rest.

Suddenly the sound of shifting bricks caught the two pre-teens attention causing them to look over. There where only a blank wall had been previously was a large screen, Gary and Samuel Oak smiling at them from it.

"So how have you two been these past three months?" Samuel asked. A large smile was on his face.

"We have been doing great professor," Yoko smiled widely, "And I caught a Dratini today." Scarlet giggled watching her friend puff up his chest in pride just like Wartortle always dose. Samuel laughed before Gary took over.

"Hi dad uh I have something I want to show you," Scarlet explained while giving Gary a small wave.

"Of course sweetie what is it," Gary told her.

"Dad don't call me sweetie," Scarlet groaned, "and its about my Charmeleon he evolved during the battle but well he looks like this." As she explained Charizard walked into view. His appearance caused both professors to gasp in shock.

"Uh yeah you can see he didn't exactly evolve normal, do you have any idea why he would evolve like this?" Scarlet asked confused. The two Oaks looked at Charizard before sharing a similar shrug.

"We couldn't say," Gary explained, "Unless you were to send us a blood and tissue sample." Charizard's head snapped up his eyes wide. He shook his head so fast when he finally stopped the room seemed to spin.

"Uh I don't think he likes that idea dad," Scarlet explained as she watched Charizard hold the side of his head.

"Well than there is no way to tell," Gary told her. As he finished his explanation Arcanine leaped out from behind him. Yoko and Scarlet laughed loudly as Gary moved off from under her. Pulling her up he let Arcanine in the frame to see the others.

"Oh yes Sabrina how is Surge doing?" Samuel asked suddenly. Sabrina giggled shaking her head.

"He is still shaken up by how just a single Vulpix could beat him," Sabrina giggled. The two Professors laughed before waving their goodbyes and turning the communication off. Turning to the two Sabrina walked over.

"Now if you two ever need anything my door is always open…oh and thank you Yoko for helping Rai," Sabrina smiled. Yoko blushed but nodded his head fast. Returning Charizard to his ball Scarlet and Yoko waved before running out of the gym and to the center.

_Hmm I was right about her, I wonder when she will find out just how special she really is,_ Sabrina thought as she exited threw a different door and into Surge and her living quarters.

End AN: That's the end of the chapter for now. Hope you enjoyed it and chapter seven should be out soon bye. Up next Scarlet v Giovanni.


	7. Sparks of Anger Ignite

AN: Hey sorry for the wait without further ado here comes chapter seven hope you like it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Seven: Sparks of Anger Ignite

Scarlet sighed deeply in agitation. Standing in the one gym she had wanted to avoid at all cost. Never mind it was the closest to her home she knew who the leader was and more importantly what he ran. He had been caught but what nearly disgusted her as much as what he did was that he was able to weasel out of the charges. Trying to calm herself down her mind drifted to the reason she had to be here.

_ Scarlet's eyes were wide in shock. She stood in the arena of a relatively new gym. As she battled the leader she let herself become over confident. Thinking she would be able to easily wipe the floor with him. The truth being at the moment he was wiping the floor with her._

_ It was a four on four battle with all of his being electric. Off the back she knew sending her flying type would be a rookie move. Mentally going through the list of her pokémon she decided to stick with her power houses: Haunter, Growlith, Vulpix, and finally Charizard. _

_ Now Right in front of her eyes Growlith went down. A powerful thunder punch to his chest sent him flying. Landing hard on the floor he crashed hard cracks forming around his body. The culprit being a mad Electabuzz. The arm not is use bleeding from a very angry bite wound. Unlike Haunter and Vulpix though the puppy was able to defeat the previous pok__é__mon an oddly powerful Jolteon. _

_ "Good job Growlith you deserve a good rest," She spoke softly as she returned him to his pok__é__ball. Gnawing lighting on her lower lip she fingered Charizard's pok__é__ball. Grasping it she yanked it from her belt._

_ "Come on buddy I'm counting on you!" She hollered while simultaneously clicking the button and throwing the ball. Materializing in front of Electabuzz Charizard roared at the top of his lungs. The lights suspending from the ceiling rattling to the point where they almost fell. Thick black smoke coming from his nose as he stared the smaller pokemon down. _

_ "My my what an elegant condition for a Charizard, let's see if how well it holds up though," The leader spoke calmly while clapping his hands. Charizard growled low rolling his shoulders his mussels visibly tensing as he got ready to lunge. _

_ "Charizard stop he is taunting you to attack," Scarlet called to him. The dragon stopped nodding his head as he locked eyes with Electabuzz. Smirking the leader snapped his fingers loudly._

_ With a loud cry Electabuzz raised his arms over his head in a bent fashion just before his body flashed. When it receded around the tall yellow pok__é__mon was a field of electricity. The crackling of the electricity made Charizard nerves, slamming his tail on the ground._

_ "Flamethrower!" Scarlet yelled out. Charizard smirked before breathing in deep. Letting the breath out a large stream of fire came in its place. The stream slammed into the electrical field. On contact a plume of thick dark smoke formed spreading over to hid both pok__é__mon._

_ Blinding flash of light shot through the smoke cloud looking like a thunder cloud. As the flash shot threw a loud cry tore from the smoke a second later. As the smoke cleared Scarlet let out a cry at the sight shown. Charizard lay on the ground electricity visible on his body crackling. Growling deep in his throat as he tried to stand his eyes locked with Electabuzz._

_ "Finish this now Electabuzz," The leader called out. Scarlet's eyes widen in shock when Electabuzz's hand sparked to life. The large amount of electricity slowly formed around the fist thickening by the second as he raised it above his head. _

_ "Stop!" Scarlet screamed as the fist started moving down towards Charizard, "I yield just don't hurt him anymore." It ate her inside begging but she rather beg then see him hurt more._

_ Snapping his fingers the leader called off the attack. Electabuzz shook his hand, the electricity leaving. Without even one more glace he walked out of the room with his trainer. Both not even bothering to look back at the challenger and the injured pokemon._

_ Running over Scarlet fell to his knees, skidding to a sop at Charizard's side. Tears flew down her face as she started working on helping him._

Scarlet shook her head violently trying to forget the thrashing they had suffered. It wasn't until later she found out that particular leader was undefeated. His Electabuzz destroying all that went against it. The power pack duo of the thunderbolt and thunder fist knocking all out. After that particular encounter she trained harder knowing now with confidence they had no chance of losing.

After what felt like hours Scarlet had enough. She wanted this over with so she could get home and train for the league. Her hand developing a tick that had Yoko looking at her with a raised eyebrow. He knew all too well what that little motion meant. His friend was getting to her last nerve and about to explode.

"Come on get your old sagging ass out here!" Scarlet hollered out into the empty gym. Her choice of words had Vulpix and Wartortle snickering at her side. Letting out a slow sigh Yoko shook his head.

"Now now calm down Scarlet remember what Blaine said," Yoko explained calmly. His words causing Scarlet to let out a sigh and nod her head. The two pre-teen's head snapped forward moments later at the sound of clapping hands. The sound causing Scarlet's right eye to twitch, a result from her last gym battle.

Walking into view was a tall well dressed man. His black hair cut short and gelled back giving it a sleek look while his evergreen suit was just a couple steps above skin tight. Oh his right lapel was a small red and black R making Yoko and Scarlet narrow their eyes at him before letting themselves relax, slightly. A shiver inducing smirk form on his face, his thin lips seeming to bleed into his lightly tan skin.

"Now now no sour faces I am most sorry I had to help my son with his pokémon," The man said calmly.

"What the original owner come back to try and rescue it?" Scarlet asked; the question slipping from her lips because she could second guess herself. At her side Yoko lifted his head up slapping his forehead rather loudly.

"Oh I see someone knows of my organization and hates it from the rumors," The man, Giovanni said while putting his hand over his heart. This action caused Scarlet and Vulpix to share a similar snort. Giovanni looked at the two a bit surprised by the two before shaking his head slowly.

"So then why is it then that you came to my gym?" Giovanni asked her.

"Eh simple I wanted an easy challenge near my home," Scarlet said with a shrug, "Now come let's battle." Giovanni's eye twitched at the easy comment and snapped his fingers loudly. A grunt appeared out of a door in the wall suddenly, wearing the uniform of an official refry, though he had the grunt hat on.

"This will be a five on five between the gym leader Giovanni and the challenger Scarlet Oak," the grunt said, "now begin." Giovanni tore a Pokéball from his felt one fluid motion clicking and throwing.

A few feet in front of a man a long sleek tan panther. Its long whiskers moving a bit along with the rounded ears. The long tail moved up as it raised the upper lip in a hiss, the light from the gym flashing off the gem in its forehead. He was an obviously high level Persian, especially from the muscle mass of His body. His back rose high his tails become twice its size when it spotted Scarlet, a loud hiss tearing from the cat's throat. Scarlet snorted ignoring the hissing cat as she pulled her own pokéball from her belt.

"Come on Growlith lets have a little fun with the kitty," Scarlet laughed as she threw the ball. Landing in front of Persian a few feet away the fire puppy shook his body before flashing it a fang filled grin causing his hiss to rise in volume.

"Fury swipes Persian, wipe the smirk from that puppies face," Giovanni said his brow furrowed. The claws from the front claws came out, seeming to gleam in the light. The muscles in his whole body flexed before launching at Growlith. His eyes widen and let out a yip/bark mix as he dodged the first slash. The two seemed to dance and out of six slashes the last two hit its target. Growlith stood on his feet growling, pair of three slash marks; one set on each side of his face bleeding enough to drip down his face and staining the white of his fur pink.

"Shake it off boy we have had worse, now use over heat!" Scarlet yelled, Growlith smirking at her command. Locking eyes with the cat he breathed in deep before shooting out a large orange stream of fire. Persian struck on the side by the attack, leaving a large patch of singed black fur. Persian hissed loudly flashing his fangs at the puppy. Behind the large tan cat Giovanni raised his upper lip letting out an annoyed sound.

"Persian hyper bean," He said calmly, though his voice had a hint of an edge to it. Persian moved his front legs apart for better balance as he lowered his head. Opening his mouth wide a spermatic beam of yellow energy with small balls along with it shot from his mouth. The target was Growlith who was standing with his eyes half closed in determination.

"Growlith endure!" Scarlet shouted just as the beam left Persian's mouth. Growlith crouched low seeming to make his body a fur covered boulder. Getting struck by the beam head on his claws left a trail as he was pushed back two feet. The concrete of the gym floor marred deep meaning it would need a re-pour to fix it. As Persian panted in front of him Growlith loosened his body shaking as if he hadn't even been hurt, though his breath was a bit more labored.

"Come on boy lets finish this fire tackle," Scarlet said calmly. Growlith smirked as his body suddenly engulfed in flames. His right leg twitching was the last sign he gave before he ran at Persian. Turning his body sideways he slammed his shoulder into Persian's face. The force of the attack along with the flame sent Persian flying and when he landed his body skidded at least five feet. The power of the skid leaving bits of fur and blood behind. From his throat tore a few pain filled cry's whenever he tried to stand. Getting a few inches from the ground its left shoulder was clearly de-furred along with raw and bloody staining the tan fur a vibrant crimson.

"Persian is unable to battle Growlith is the winner," The announcer said, though the anger at having to clearly heard.

"Persian get your weak ass back in this ball," Giovanni snapped throwing the ball at the injured pokémon into its ball. Scarlet bristled at Giovanni's comment about his Persian.

"Shut up you need to learn to respect your pokémon!" Scarlet yelled at him. At her outburst Giovanni scoffed at her waving his free hand as he put the ball containing Persian on his waist.

"Respect but why they are merely tools," He snorted at her as he grabbed the next ball on his waist. At his words Growlith and Scarlet shared a similar growl which caused Giovanni's right eyebrow to hitch slightly. Shrugging his shoulder he enlarged the ball in his hand and threw.

"Nidoking your time don't mess this up," Giovanni said as the pokémon emerged from the ball in front of Growlith. The sight of the large purple dinosaur in front of him caused Growlith to take a step back. The thick round tail slammed onto the gym floor leaving a small indent as he flickered his ears. Flexing his arms slightly the claws moving.

"Mega punch Nidoking!" Giovanni called. Nidoking slammed his hands together with a shrill cry, the light of the gym shinning against the oddly pointed teeth. Rising his right arm high above his head Nidoking's hand started glowing a bright white. Growlith's eyes widen in shock at the sight and started moving away.

Lunging foreword before Growlith could run away Nidoking's fist connected with shoulder blades. The force of the attack causing the puppy to fall his chest more frontal than normal. Growlith let out a pain filled yelp before he passed out on the gym matt. Scarlet's jaw doped before shaking her head and returning Growlith. She smiled down at the ball warmly rubbing her thumb on top letting the puppy know she wasn't angry at him.

"Pidgeot let's bring this bad boy down girl!" Scarlet yelled as she threw her new ball into the air. As the ball released the large bird inside let out a long cry as she released her wings and flew around the ring. The long feathers on top of her head waving behind her. Hearing Scarlet clear the back of her throat Pidgeot smiled the best a bird could and moved in front of her trainer, hovering.

"Are you insulting me like that little bird can take down my Nidoking," Giovanni laughed, Nidoking laughing along with his master.

"Pidg ot pid!" Pidgeot screamed at Nidoking catching the dinosaur's attention. His growled at the bird slamming his tail on the gym floor with enough force to trace the concrete.

'She can and will," Scarlet said as her hand moved in front of her, "Pidgeot steel wing!" She called to the bird. Pidgeot let out a sound before soaring into the air, just as Nidoking lunged at it with a poison jab without an order from Giovanni. Nidoking growled low in his throat looking up at the Pidgeot. Said pokémon's wings had started glowing a dull grey.

Turning around so she was facing down towards the ground Pidgeot let out a shrill cry. One flap of the wing was all the indication the purple pokémon bellow her got before she came down on him in a dive. Nidoking moved a few steps back about to use his tail to dive out of the way but he was just too slow. A massive impact occurred as Pidgeot collided with the large pokémon, hitting it between the neck and shoulder.

Reaching out a tip of one claw got Pidgeot's leg as Nidoking collapsed. Pidgeot flew over in front of Scarlet, ignoring the small trail of blood flowing down. As she moved away Nidoking collapsed to the ground. Falling to his knees he landed on his face in a dead faint. Giovanni growled deep in anger as he returned Nidoking, shaking the ball for good measure before he put it on his belt.

"Dugtrio you better do well," Giovanni growled as he threw the ball. The pokémon appearing in front of him looked like three round tan heads combined. Their large round red noses standing out, especially the smallest with a large scar going across it. The scared one glared up at the bird while the tallest just wiggled its nose with the middle one not seeming to care. Pidgeot staid hovered above the arena not risking to get in a danger zone.

"Come on girl razor wing!" Scarlet called with a smile on her face, not too concerned about the ground pokémon. Pidgeot let out a shrill cry as she rose to the ceiling. The feathers of her wings seemed to get an edge to them as if her wings were made up of several daggers. Flapping furiously the large bird started up a small tornado in front of her around Dugtrio.

A moment later Pidgeot's wings became ridged. A large sweep of the large appendages brought forth a shower of razor sharp feathers from her wings. Gathering within the tornado they tore at the large ground pokémon. Collecting several small and deep cuts along all three sections of its body. The middle head just shook itself, getting more blood on the other two in the process, some in the smallest eyes.

"Dugtrio rock throw ground that stupid bird!" Giovanni commanded. Dugtrio let out a loud cry, the sound fluctuating between three pitches. The sound difference caused Scarlet to let a small whimper as she covered her own ears. Pidgeot shook her head, this being the distraction Dugtrio wanted.

All three sections rose up so did sections of earth around them. Shifting their body in a way send the sections flying at Pidgeot. The bird tried in vain to doge but soon let out a cry of her own as a medium sized chunk of the stadium floor crashed into her. Landing in a heap on the floor in front of Scarlet it was obvious at least of on her wings were broken. Showing off a sad smile the trainer grabbed the poor bird's ball.

"Good job girl have a nice rest, we'll get you healed up real soon," Scarlet said in a soft tone as Pidgeot was returned to her pokéball. Grabbing another from her waist she snickered. Pushing the button she threw the pokéball in front of her, causing it to pause in front of Dugtrio. The pokémon appearing in front of it materialized the first thing being a large pink tongue sticking out at the other.

Dugtrio let out an angered sound the smaller head moving up. As it came into view better a purple ghost with a spiked body and hands appeared. Reaching up the pokémon pulled its eyelid down sticking its tongue out again.

"Come on Haunter shadow ball!" Scarlet laughed as she jumped up some in excitement. She knew this one well; he loved playing jokes right when he was released. A trait she encouraged since it flustered the opponent. Haunter let out a cry putting his hands together. His eyes hardening showing a sign of seriousness as the glowing purple orb formed between the open palms.

As Haunter threw the ball towards Dugtrio the triple headed pokémon tried to move out of the way. Haunter laughed loudly as the attack hit. The pokémon staggering as the attack wakened him severely. Dugtrio let out an angry growl deep in their throats. The middle head looking as if it alone would pass out any second.

"Dugtrio scratch!" Giovanni hollered to it. Scarlet raised an eyebrow at him as the trio rose up trying to use the attack in vain. Haunter laughed loudly at the futile attempt of an attack.

"Psychic," Scarlet said in a monotone voice. Haunter smirked playfully as he concentrated. Glowing a bluish color a beam of light blasted from him and into Dugtrio. As the attack hit Dugtrio all three heads moved in different directions before fainting. Giovanni growled low in his throat as he returned Dugtrio. Roughly grabbing another he threw it.

Appearing with a loud earth shaking roar a Rhyhorn appeared in the center of the stadium. The rock pokémon shook his whole body as his horn seemed to spin. Haunter looked at Rhyhorn with a bored expression on his face, his hand moving in a so so manner.

"Rock throw knock that smirk off that ghost's face!" Giovanni hollered. Rhyhorn let out another bellowing cry as he dug his horn into the ground digging up several stones. Swinging them at the purple ghost Haunter tried to move away from the attack. After three consecutive blows though Haunter fell to the ground, his eyes barley open.

"Haunter are you able to go on bud?" Scarlet asked, though as she did her hand was on his ball ready to return him. Haunter lifted his head up ever so slightly and shook it before he fell onto the ground again. Scarlet smiled faintly as she pulled his ball from her belt she held it up.

"Good fight Haunt buddy return," Scarlett said softly. Putting the ball back on her belt she went to grabbed the next. Shaking her head she moved her head away deciding not yet. She was at a type disadvantage but remembered what she was always told. Looking over his shoulder she smirked at her pokémon tilting her head to the felid. Vulpix let out a cry as she ran out into the field. She stood tall staring up at Rhyhorn without an ounce of fright present.

"Y…you're going to use a fire type against a ground?" Giovanni asked as he laughed loudly. His hand placed on his forehead, the laugh sounding like a mad man.

"You should know type isn't everything," Scarlet said with a smirk on her face, "Vulpix fire storm." She ordered in a calm voice. As she called out the attack Giovanni's face showed confusion at the attack name.

"Use what, I never heard of tha…" Giovanni explained before the wind in the gym suddenly stirred up. Looking over the center of the forming vortex was Vulpix. Lifting her head up she let out a long breath of fire, which soon mixed in with the wind. Flicking her tails forward the wind seemed to follow the command and blasted at Rhyhorn.

Putting his head down Rhyhorn tried in vain to protect himself. The reason being though he blocked his face the fire filled wind whipped and slashed at his body causing horrible burns by time the attack vanished. Rhyhorn shook his head, his whole body shaking from the pain the burns were causing.

"Yes way to go girl!" Scarlet exclaimed as she jumped in the air some. Smiling Vulpix's tails wagged wildly happen seeing how effective her attack was. Across the gym Giovanni was shaking in anger. One of his best was nearly taken out with a simple fire attack.

"R…Rhyhorn self destruct!" Giovanni ordered loudly. Looking over his shoulder at his master Ryhorn's eyes were wide in shock. Not able to understand why is master would want him to do that. He thought his trainer was crazy but when he gave him a look he turned to look at Vulpix. Closing his eyes Rhyhorn's who body started glowing a bright white.

As the blast shot outward the blast sent Vulpix into a close wall. Slowly sliding onto the floor she was passed out, Rhyhorn taking her down with himself.

"Well looks like you were not a total waste," Giovanni spoke in a dead pan tone as he returned Rhyhorn. Scarlet walking out onto the field to pick Vulpix up paused hearing his snide remark. Her body froze something in her snapping before picking her up gently. Walking back to her side she handed her over to Yoko to watch over before snapping her head to look at Giovanni. Her eyes staring at him like hard auburn jewels.

"You, you treat you're pokémon as if they are just tools without feeling I will show you how wrong you are!" Scarlet yelled as she pulled a pokéball from her waist.

"That my dear is because they are, now Rhydon let us finish this," Giovanni said as he threw the ball. Appearing in front of him Rhydon held his arms out letting out a roar deeper and louder then Rhyhorn previous. His horn spun wildly as his tail slammed into the ground fracturing the already broken stadium floor. Scarlet looked at ground type with a blank face.

"Come on out Charizard lets make this fool afraid of the darkness," Scarlet said as she threw the pokéball in her hand out. Giovanni's eyebrows furrowed when he heard what she has spoken. When the black Charizard appeared in front of him, letting out a loud blast of fire from his mouth made him realized what she meant.

"My my what an interesting Charizard coloration," Giovanni said folding his arm over his chest. Charizard snorted, flames coming out his nose annoyed with the man standing in front of him.

"Charizard over heat," Scarlet commanded. Before the words completely left her mouth Charizard seemed to know what attack she had in mind. Lifting his head up orange flames seemed to lick out of his closed mouth. Snapping his head in Rhydon's direction he released the large pulsating stream of orange flames. That attack hitting the ground pokémon at full force. His arms crossed in front of him Rhydon only slid back a couple feet before throwing his arms out the attack disappearing.

"Rhydon horn drill," Giovanni commanded. Rhydon let out a loud cry his horn spinning wildly. Slamming his foot into the ground he charged for Charizard. As the other pokémon came towards him his body tensed wings folding out looking like a sheet of blood.

"Charizard fly!" Scarlet cried out. Flapping his wings Charizard rose into the air, just barely missing the full front of the attack. The tip of Rhydon's horn catching his left ankle. Charizard's upper lip rose at the ground in a silent snarl, which didn't seem to affect it.

"Dragon Rage full power!" Scarlet ordered. Charizard tilted back his head his mouth opened wider as a large orange energy ball formed between his open jaws, slowly moving outward. Lowering his head the attack shot down towards Rhydon.

"Rhydon hyper beam!" Giovanni snarled out. Rhydon let out a cry he opened his mouth. Taking a deep breath when he breathed out a large beam of yellow light, sparking as if made of electricity. The attacks collided in mid air, battling for power.

The Dragon rage seemed to be getting ahead when there was an explosion covering the arena in smoke so thick the two pokémon were unable to be seen. Scarlet cried out for Charizard, hoping for him to alright while Giovanni's eyes harden wanting his pokémon to come out on top.

When the smoke finally cleared Scarlet let out a happy scream jumping into the air. There in the center of the arena standing proud was her Charizard, a few scrapes and scratches lined his body with a large cut covering his left arm. The bright red blood trailing down his arm and tripping onto the floor.

Laying on the ground in front of him though was Rhydon. His eyes closed mouth open slightly. A large chip out of his stomach and two from his back showing how beat up the attacks did to him. Giovanni stopped the ground returning the pokémon as the announcer let out a sigh.

"The winner is Scarlet Oak of Pallet town," He said, voice sadden as if it pained him to say his boss lost. As he announced this he walked over handing Scarlet the earth badge, which she placed in her inner pocket. Taking his pokéball off of her belt a smiling Scarlet let to return Charizard when her eyes widen in horror. A special master ball flying thru the air hitting Charizard and capturing him.

"You bastard let him go!" Scarlet screamed as the grunt's lunged at her, grabbing her by the arms.

"But why such a rare pokémon should belong to us," Giovanni said with a sneer. The doors behind him suddenly opened a boy almost the exact same build and looks as Giovanni walking through, only with semi-long red hair.

"Because it is wrong let the pokémon gone," The boy said with wide eyes. Giovanni looked over his shoulder at his son as if the boy was crazy. Doing this though made him unable to notice the pokémon running towards him. Ramming his whole body into Giovanni's stomach Wartortle grabbed the master ball holding Charizard.

"Way to boy!" Yoko said jumping. As the ball rolled towards them another grunt grabbed Scarlet as four more grabbed Yoko and Wartortle to keep them from grabbing it. Fighting against the three holding onto her Scarlet yelled out.

"Let me go you filthy excuse of a human!" Scarlet screamed. As she did so Giovanni let out a low clap as he walked up to her, grabbing the master ball along the way. Grabbing hold of her chin he smirked evilly as he held up the ball for her to see.

"Ah but my dear you are a human as well," Giovanni snickered. Letting out a gasp he took a step back when her clouded blue eyes tinted over with gold. Wrinkling her nose eyebrow furrowing as he kicked up and back hitting him in the crotch. Letting out a groan he fell to the ground, holding himself and rolling on the ground. Letting out a low growl eerily similar to her own Growlith she tackled Giovanni to the ground.

"Give Charizard back now," Scarlet said in a voice lower and darker then it usually was.

"W…what are you?" Giovanni asked looking up at her with wide fearful eyes. His whole body starting to shake in fear of what was next.

"Did I say you could speak you poor excise of a human?" Scarlet snapped down at him, "Now give me Char now." Giovanni shakily handed over the ball, which she snatched away before he was able to give the command a second thought. Jumping off of the man she let Charizard out of that cursed ball.

"Charizard you alright?" She asked, her voice suddenly going back to her normal tone. He nodded his head, hugging her one armed not wanting to use his left arm. She then turned his gaze to the grunts holding Yoko and Wartortle, who without even a second thought let them go and ran. Walking over Yoko handed Vulpix back to Scarlet who cradled her close.

"You know just now that was really cool but really weird why did you act like that?" Yoko asked out of curiosity as the pair left the gym. Ignoring the grunts and Giovanni who had yet to get off the ground.

"I don't know I was just so angered that when he put that ball up to my face something inside of me just…just snapped," Scarlet tried to explained as she used a free hand to run her fingers threw her hair, "It was like something inside saying to go ahead and kill him, rip him apart you are not like him it won't affect you, it scared me really." She finished softly. Behind her Charizard shook his head slowly.

As the group finally reached the open air Charizard leaned down for the three to hop on his back. Scarlet moved onto him first, holding Vulpix to her close. Yoko followed up behind her with Wartortle on his lap. Patting Charizard on the side of his neck the black dragon flew into the air.

"Back to Grandpa's lab buddy," Scarlet said softly. Charizard nodded his head and took off as full speed toward there. After a few minutes Charizard landed in front of the lab, leaning down for the three to jump off. Saying her thanks Scarlet returned him to his ball before the three walked inside. As they walked inside she heard a gasp causing her to look up seeing her father looking at them with wide eyes.

"W…what happened to you?" Gary stammered.

"Uh well after I lost to that new gym leader I went and challenged Giovanni, he tried taking Char from me so we got into a fight...I won," Scarlet explained, rubbing the back of her head with his free hand as she explained. Gary let out a sigh shaking his head while carefully taking Vulpix from her arms. Walking to the mini- pokémon reviver he placed her on it gently. Turning it on the patting her on the head as she healed.

After a few minutes the machine sounded that she was healed. Letting Vulpix out she yipped jumping off of the machine, her tails wagging wildly.

"Hmm maybe you should let the rest of your pokémon out as well you two," Gary said calmly. Scarlet smiled nodding her head while Yoko snickered. Throwing all the balls out the two smiled at how their pokémon acted. Pikachu after being released shook her head and started to explore the lab. Growlith the second he released walked over to Vulpix and checked to make sure she was healed before the pair curled up next to each other under a window. Pidgeot after being released went outside to stretch her wings while Meowth jumped onto the counter from the scent of Arcanine all over the place. Charizard just laid out on the by the couch his tail swishing slightly as he soon fell into a deep sleep. As Yoko let his out Dratini, Poliwhirl, and Seaking took place in the pool outside, playing in the water. Taking Charizard's unspoken advice Wartortle curled up in a nearby chair falling asleep, snoring loudly. Beedrill just flew up onto the top of cabinets and laid down to relax.

The two preteens lifted their heads when they heard someone nearly falling. Scarlet giggling when she saw Samuel Oak, aka grandpa, nearly falling after tripping on Charizard's tail. Shaking his head at the two when Yoko started in as well he looked down at Charizard.

"Hump so this is your Charizard I see young lady…acts just like his trainer sleeps anywhere," Samuel sighed.

"Yep and Vulpix is the same way…but watch out for his arm Grandpa he hurt it earlier won't let me touch it," Scarlet explained as she started digging through the cupboards looking for something for her and Yoko to eat. As she passed Yoko a can of soda she blinked hearing what sounded like a horse running through the house.

Turning she saw a flash of red and black seconds before she was tackled to the ground. A long tongue attacking her face licking her all over. Laughing Scarlet put her hands in Arcanine's mane.

"Come on girl stop I missed you too," Scarlet laughed. Gary chuckling walking over and gently pulling Arcanine off of her. Arcanine let out a happy yip sitting down on the couch; Gary walking over to sit down next to her running a hand threw her fur. The others soon sit around the living room talking until late into the evening. Samuel standing saying it was time for everyone to head off to bed.

{That night Gary's room}

Getting ready to bed Gary removed everything but a shirt and his boxers. Laying down flax on the bed above the covers he patted the place beside him. Arcanine jump next to him curled up into a ball with her head on his chest. Reaching around Gary scratched behind her ear earning a deep purr from the large canine.

"Times like this make me wish you were the same as ten years ago Arcanine," Gary said which caused her to whine. This made him smile running a hand threw her mane again.

"I mean Serenity sorry girl," Gary said which caused her to wag her tail. Not too long after that the two fell asleep. Arcanine's front leg around Gary's waist. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End AN: Sorry this took so long to put up I just got busy and then it just got away from me. Oh the person from , won't say who, I hope the start of this chapter shows you Scarlet isn't a perfectionist. Here is hoping the next chapter is out quicker than this. Also another little quiz. If anyone thinks they know what Gary's line about ten years ago message me and I might just tell you if you are right or not.


End file.
